


kitten.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave strider has ptsd - post traumatic stress disorder, Fluff, Heat Cycles, M/M, Trans Dave Strider, alternian is bug noises, canon abused character, ectodick, gentle/slow sex, mutant blooded heat cycles, tentabulges and nooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karkat goes through a heat.Dave is there to help.





	1. Chapter 1

It must’ve been 2 in the morning when the cat-like cries of his matespriit roused him from his sleep.  
The extremely undersized and short troll was at the edge of the bed, mewling loudly and pacing relentlessly around.  
Suddenly he looked back, his motions more of a feral cat than a humanoid alien as he stared at dave.  
“What is up with you tonight?”  
He murmured sleepily to the troll who was now at his side.  
Apparently having been crying, he replied shakily,  
“Dave-“  
Now fully awake, he shifted up and muttered,  
“Yeah?”  
Rubbing his eyes and grabbing for his shades, he made a small noise of surprise when he was engaged in a kiss, rough yet welcomed.  
Karkat seemed intent on continuing to more lewd acts, practically already rubbing himself off in his pants.  
Pulling away, he broke the kiss to ask,  
“Can we wait- just a minute?”  
Whining but nodding, he watched as dave adjusted his shades and looked at him again.  
Dave was still hesitant, his abuse leaving lasting effects on his perception of usually loving and intimate acts.  
Finally he breathed out a small,  
“Alright..”  
Putting his hands on his hips, he made sure to check if his partner was getting uncomfortable at all.  
“Lay down for me, kitten.” He said softly, brisking his hand very lightly against the crotch of his partner’s jeans.  
“You’re so beautiful, kitten.” He added, staring straight into the eyes of the bottom, who was purring noisily.  
Panting quietly, the mutant tiredly laid on the soft bed, spreading eagle with no prompting.  
Again rubbing the crotch of his pants, he felt his prick come up, and took off his uncomfortable clothing bottoms.  
Pushing his jeans down, he was greeted with a troll-vagina, very slightly perturbed yet aroused when a small, stout tentacle slipped out of the hymen hole and wiggled.  
“Oh shit- what is that?”  
Blushing slightly, the alien replied,  
“My bulge, and my nook.”  
A small oh noise came from him as he cautiously lined himself with the nook, the virginal hole already naturally, excessively lubed with cum.  
“Ready, kitten?”  
Groaning softly at the nickname, karkat nodded.  
“Alright, kitty-kat.”  
Giving him the time to adjust to the feeling, he began softly, and knowing that his hymen breaking would hurt, he thrust in gingerly, causing a small knot from arousal to form on his boyfriend’s bulge.  
“oh, fuck- shit, hell yes-“ He couldn’t help the small moans that came after, the naturally hot-blooded mutant’s heated walls, tight against his erection, feeling amazing.  
“Fu-fuck, kitten, you’re so fucking tight-“  
He speed up a tiny bit, still extremely slow, and shook and shivered as he could feel the walls tighten significantly, a spray of release hitting the bed as his matespriit jerked him down into another kiss, ending when dave flopped down next to him, murmuring a string of cuss words and about how amazing that was.


	2. Chapter 2

Purring softly, karkat laid his hand on dave’s flaccid junk, causing it to move up a tiny bit, then he began to rub slowly, eventually leading to another erection.  
“Fuck- if you get me horny, you better have a method of getting rid of my boner.”  
Shifting upwards, the small troll lined his nook with the now erect penis.  
Lowering himself very slowly, he shivered in pleasure as he hit a spot in his nook.  
Both of them moaned at the same time, and karkat began to go up and down, staining both of them and the sheets with genetic material from the previous round.  
Suddenly, karkat got off and laid back down, spreading and putting one of his legs up.  
Realigning himself, dave resumed quickly, small gasps and moans filling the room,  
Somewhere along the line, karkat ended up up-against the bedpost, that one leg still up, then back down on the bed, before finally ending up doggy-style with his rear in the air, his face pressed up against the bedsheets as dave gently went at it with him,  
and finally dave ended up sitting on the edge of the bed, with karkat riding eagerly before they both finished, the blonde flopping on the bed allowing the troll to sleepily crawl up and curl into a ball as they just laid there, not bothering to put back on their pants.  
Eventually the soft purrs lulled dave to sleep right next to his matespriit.


	3. Chapter 3

——-Later———

The sleeping troll gave a small whine, and turned over onto his other side.  
Smirking, dave watched him curl back up, and purr softly.  
Tracing a finger over the hem of his turtleneck, the blond admired him as he lay there, The soft snoring and the purrs were just melting his heart.  
Snuggling into the human’s cape, karkat latched onto it, while the owner of that said cape watched.  
Then, the troll mewled like a kitten and blushed a hot red color.  
His jeans were now stained, a bright scarlet leaking upon the sheets, and the wearer then woke up in his totally despoiled pants, and the blond swore he could see his boyfriend’s bulge squirming around in the jeans, too.  
“fuck!” Karkat was already fiddling with the zipper, tired but wishing to get the uncomfortably moist clothing-bottoms off as quickly as possible.

“You could help me, you know?” He addressed the human in a scathing tone, still embarrassed and flustered, which only made the human smirk as if it were the most humorous, comic thing in the world.  
Undoing the fly, dave unzipped the soggy pants, revealing red panties beneath.  
Quickly, his matespriit wasted no time pulling those off.  
Having nothing covering his lower-half, he laid on his back, spread his legs and lazily beckoned his boyfriend to come over.  
Pointing to his nook, he then promptly shut his eyes and fell asleep whilst being fondled and gently fingered, before waking up later.


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke up, he realized he was curled up, and blushed into dave’s cape as the human, exhausted, petted his hair gently.  
Both of them knew what they needed to do, and both tired, the mutant blood lazily got ontop of his boyfriend, while dave just gently positioned his tip to the opening of his vagina, and let the troll rock his hips back and forth without vigor, making a few tired, soft noises as the tentacle hit his special spot, but simply didn’t react as much as if he were fully awake instead of half-asleep.  
Neither complained or said anything positive, it was a wordless implication of their feelings towards this situation that was mutually understood.  
It wasn’t terrible, but it would be amazing, if they weren’t so tired.  
the troll waited out his knot to go down, after completely filling the blond male with genetic material, and just embarrassedly blushed at this whole lewd situation, before slipping his tentacle out and having a sloppy makeout with dave.


End file.
